finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey VII
Destiny Odyssey VII, titled Fate or Beyond Doubt, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy and its prequel. This storyline follows Cloud's search for his crystal. Chronologically, it is the second storyline to begin, and also the second storyline to finish. According to the game's producers, this storyline is the easiest to complete, gaining a one-star difficulty rating. Story Cloud searches for the Crystals with Cecil, Tidus and Firion. Though he is regarded by his allies as a collected and level-headed warrior, Cloud later admits to them he is apprehensive about fighting because he lacks a motivation for doing so, while his friends each have their reasons. He asks his friends why they fight, and while Cecil and Tidus answer readily, Firion tells Cloud he needs time to think of a way to properly explain his reason. Firion eventually shows Cloud his wild rose and tells him about his dream, and he will not stop fighting until it comes true. Cloud asks Firion to fight him to see this strength for himself, and Firion accepts the challenge. Cloud wins but Firion still has the spirit to keep fighting when weak. Still wondering what his reason for fighting is, Cloud tells Cecil Firion's dream is childish, but it is enough for him. Cecil, Tidus and Firion encourage Cloud to go find his reason to fight on his own, and Cloud leaves them. While on his own he comes across his archrival Sephiroth, who prepares to fight him. When Cloud tells Sephiroth he refuses to fight pointless battles, Sephiroth shows him Firion's rose, implying he has attacked Cloud's friends. Sephiroth invites him to follow and face him now that he has a reason and vanishes. At the Planet's Core, Sephiroth tells Cloud he searches for a reason to fight but makes no attempts to find his own reason, which is why he accepts the reasons of others when presented. This makes Cloud a puppet who is unable to make his own decisions and follow his own desires, and Sephiroth tells him he will provide Cloud the reasons he needs. Cloud rejects this claim and the two battle. Cloud is victorious and finds his Crystal, but Sephiroth warns taking it means Cloud will be destined to continue to fight without knowing why. Cloud accepts this and takes the Crystal. Sephiroth departs, telling Cloud to remember he will always be able to manipulate him, and he was only able to find his Crystal with Sephiroth's guidance. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey VII-1 :"Even surrounded by allies, he feels unease. Soon, creeping shadows bring his trial..." The first stage consists of a simple layout with several easy battle pieces that should not pose any problems to the player. The player begins with five Destiny Points. The maximum number of Destiny Points than can be achieved in this stage, without using skills such as Jump, is three. The player can achieve this by defeating the battle pieces at C3 and D4 to open the Locked Area, then position themselves at F3 and defeating the two adjacent battle pieces and obtaining their DP bonuses, then destroying the Stigma of Chaos. Destiny Odyssey VII-2 :"Why does one fight? The warrior quietly continues to ponder within himself..." The second stage features slightly more difficult enemies. It also houses a Summonstone, however the player must first complete the storyline and then replay it in order to reach it. The player begins with four Destiny Points. The maximum number of Destiny Points achievable in this stage is five. The player can achieve this by moving to platform D5 and defeat the two adjacent battle pieces, winning the two DP chances available, then moving to platform D1 and defeat the two adjacent battle pieces and winning the two DP chances available, and then finally breaking the Stigma of Chaos. | Defense = Varies | Luck = 11 | Brave = 61 | Weapon = Varies | Hand = None | Head = Charred Helm | Armor = None | Accessories = Gaia Ring (S), HP ≤ 40% (B) x8 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Shadow Lance, Nightfall, Slash, Searchlight | HP Attacks = Saint's Fall | DP Chance = Win without taking damage for +1 DP | Other Info = Defeat to unlock locked area at E3 }} | Weapon = None | Hand = Cracked Shield | Head = Varies | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = The Rotten (S), Soul of the Sovereign (S) | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = None | HP Attacks = Meltdown | DP Chance = None | Other Info = None }} Destiny Odyssey VII-3 :"A darkness, searching from within a shell... That strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." The Expert battle piece appears on the third stage, guarding the chest containing the Hardedge. It is possible to defeat this manikin on the first playthrough, but it is very difficult. The automatic version of the Magic Pot can be obtained on this stage. Cloud fights Firion at the end of the stage. The player begins with four Destiny Points. The maximum amount of Destiny Points achievable in this stage is four. This can be achieved by spending one Destiny Point defeating the battle pieces at B5 and C4 and obtain their DP bonuses, then spending another Destiny Point defeating the battle piece at G5 and obtain its DP bonus, allowing access to the Cosmos Piece. | Hand = Varies | Head = Knight Helm | Armor = Varies | Accessories = None | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Jecht Rush, Jecht Stream, Jecht Block (midair) | HP Attacks = Ultimate Jecht Shot, Jecht Blade (midair), Triumphant Grasp | DP Chance = Win battle for +1 DP | Other Info = Defeat to unlock locked area at D1 }} | Weapon = Varies | Hand = None | Head = Charred Helm | Armor = None | Accessories = Gaia Ring (S), HP ≤ 40% (B) x8 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Wither Shot (ground), Hop Step (midair) | HP Attacks = Spiral Cut, Slice & Dice | DP Chance = None | Other Info = None }} Destiny Odyssey VII-4 :"The wishes of the living... The suffering of those who grant them... Dreams are the great equalizer." The fourth stage is split into three distinct sectors separated by locked areas. The rare treasure chest located here can only be reached by completing the storyline and replaying it. Many higher-level Battle Pieces appear here as well. The player begins with five Destiny Points. The maximum number of Destiny Points achievable in this stage is seven, provided the player has previously attained a three-star completion bonus. This can be done by first defeating and obtaining the DP bonus from the battle piece at B4, then positioning oneself at D3 and defeating the three adjacent battle pieces, including the Ultimate Battle Piece, and obtaining their DP bonuses. Next the player should defeat the battle piece at H2 and obtain its DP bonus before destroying the Stigma of Chaos. | Hand = None | Head = Charred Helm | Armor = None | Accessories = Gaia Ring (S), HP ≤ 40% (B) x8 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Rope Knife, Swordslash (midair) | HP Attacks = Straightarrow (midair) | DP Chance = Keep foe from getting EX Cores for +1 DP | Other Info = Defeat to unlock locked area at F4 }} | Hand = Varies | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Gaia Ring, HP ≤ 40% x8 | Brave Attacks = Reaper, Fervent Blow, Sudden Cruelty, Oblivion, Godspeed | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Hell's Gate, Octaslash, Scintilla | DP Chance = Win battle for + 2 DP | Other Info = Spawns after attaining a three-star completion bonus }} | Hand = None | Head = Charred Helm | Armor = None | Accessories = Gaia Ring (S), HP ≤ 40% (B) x8 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (ground), Scatter Spray Blizzaga (midair) | HP Attacks = Havoc Wing (midair) | DP Chance = Wall Rush within 10 seconds for +1 DP | Other Info = None }} Destiny Odyssey VII-5 :"Why does one fight? The questioning warrior has been given many reasons... Who will decide which is for him?" This is the final stage before Cloud confronts Sephiroth. There are not as many battle pieces as there were in the previous stages, and only two need to be defeated in order to reach Sephiroth. The player begins with four Destiny Points. The maximum number of Destiny Points attainable in this stage, provided the player has previously attained a three-star completion bonus, is seven. This can be achieved by spending one Destiny Point moving to C4 and defeating all three adjacent battle pieces, obtaining their DP bonuses, then spending another Destiny Point traveling to C1 and defeating the two adjacent battle pieces, obtaining their DP bonuses, before reaching the Chaos Piece and confront Sephiroth. | Attack = Varies | Defense = Varies | Luck = 23 | Brave = Varies | Weapon = Varies | Head = Varies | Hand = Varies | Armor = Poncho | Accessories = Gaia Ring (S), HP ≤ 40% (B) x8 | Brave Attacks = Sonic Break, Fire, Climhazzard, Slashing Blow, Rising Fang, Aerial Fang | Summon = Magic Pot | HP Attacks = Cross-Slash, Braver, Finishing Touch, Omnislash Version 5 | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP | Other Info = Spawns after attaining a three-star completion bonus }} | Attack = Varies | Defense = Varies | Luck = 15 | Brave = Varies | Weapon = Varies | Hand = None | Head = Charred Helm | Armor = None | Accessories = Gaia Ring (S), HP ≤ 40% (B) x8 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Solid Ascension, Storm Shot | HP Attacks = Soul Eater | DP Chance = Win without taking damage for + 1 DP | Other Info = Defeat to unlock the locked area at G3 }} Category:Storylines in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)